


res

by taegills



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Operation: Consent (Rainbow Six), Warden - Freeform, wamai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegills/pseuds/taegills
Summary: ignore this, NECROPHILIA WARNING! this is for my friends who dared me to do this, testing my writing skills lmao- out of my comfort zone.
Kudos: 1





	res

"i'm gonna make a rotation hole, got it?" warden glanced at wamai crouching near the door frame. he nodded, not looking toward his direction. a loud boom sounded and warden walked through the wall, smiling proudly at it. 

wamai spotted kali, aiming at her for a heashot but was aimed at instead. "shit-" he loaded his gun out, missing half of the shots and was injured. "warden." he whispered, crawling over to him while holding the blood seeping out of his stomach. "hey stay still.." warden pushed him down so he was laying down. "what are you d-doing.." he coughed.

there was one opponent left on the other team, warden and wamai being left on theirs. warden pulled down the injured's pants, unzipping his. "w-warden." he sounded scared. warden licked his lips, pushing into the half-gone operator. he was rather rough, thrusting into him.

he groaned, going at a fast pace when wamai starting going limp. he had been painfully hard, edging himself on his rifle during the first round. soon enough, he pulled out and jerked off over the long-gone wamai, moaning softly. his cheeks were dusted a dark pink, realizing what he had done.

zofia shot him in the head. 


End file.
